


Hunger on My Bones

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [29]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jeff have to find a way to meet up during Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger on My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Over the Rhine's "Drunkard's Prayer." This is set in July 2008, after all of the previous [Truth Verse](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/tag/truth+%27verse+outline) stories. Thank you to [](http://writingpathways.livejournal.com/profile)[**writingpathways**](http://writingpathways.livejournal.com/) for the beta and thank you to [](http://monica-catch22.livejournal.com/profile)[**monica_catch22**](http://monica-catch22.livejournal.com/) for the prompt. Also, this fulfills the [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashfic25/profile)[**slashfic25**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashfic25/) prompt "through" and completes my chart.

Jensen's phone buzzed as he hustled into the room where the _Supernatural_ panel was getting ready to start. He gestured to the security guard Comic Con assigned to him and stepped aside to look at the text.
    
    
    Jeff: where r u staying?

 

Jeff. Jensen swallowed, thinking about how big this damn convention was. He and Jeff were in the same place for the first time in a couple of weeks and they had thousands of people and about a mile of carpeted hotel hallways between them. Keeping busy with work was all well and good, but not getting to spend any time with Jeff just plain sucked.
    
    
    Jensen: not staying, plane leaves at 6

 

Jensen sighed and continued into the room, pulling out his phone again when it buzzed against his hip just as he sat down.
    
    
    Jeff: any free time b4 u go?
    
    
    Jensen: could escape 3ish

 

Jensen's phone buzzed again ten minutes later, but he figured it was beyond rude to check his messages in the middle of a Q&amp;A. Jensen let the thoughts of Jeff settle in the back of his mind, warm and comforting, as he answered questions about Dean and listened to the writers and producers talk about issues that didn't normally go far beyond the writers' room.

At the end of the panel, Jensen shook a bunch of hands and posed for pictures until his cheeks felt stiff from smiling. As soon as he could pull away from the public eye, he checked his phone to see what Jeff's reply had been.
    
    
    Jeff: rm 618, be there

 

Jensen knew Jeff wasn't staying in the main convention hotel--he'd never get any sleep if he did. But the place had to be booked up tight enough that Brad Pitt probably couldn't get a room at moment's notice, much less Jeff. However he'd made it happen, Jensen couldn't bring himself to care too much. He needed to be alone with Jeff, even if they didn't have long. Needed to touch base, to touch Jeff, to have Jeff touch him.

A couple of years ago, Jensen never would have imagined feeling that way. He'd cared about the women he'd been involved with, enjoyed being with them, but when they'd had to be apart he hadn't much minded. He'd never gone to a bar and bought a certain brand of whiskey just to remember the taste of it on the mouth of a woman, never closed his eyes when he was exhausted and imagined a woman's arms around him holding him together, never sank down onto his haunches in the shower and slipped the wet-slick tip of a finger into his ass pretending it was a woman's touch.

Only Jeff. Only Jeff had ever made Jensen feel that nothing would ever be right if they weren't together.

~~~

At three, Jensen slipped out of the bullshit CW meet and greet and pulled his trusty Dakine hat far enough down on his forehead that he could slip through the crowd without attracting too much attention. There was a crowd waiting around the elevators, but luck was with him and they were guys--comics fans, it looked like--and they didn't give Jensen a second look. He crowded into an elevator car with them and listened to them talk excitedly about Jeff's new movie until the car reached the sixth floor. Finally on Jeff's floor, he checked the signs and walked quickly to the end of the hall, relieved that the hallways up here were empty of the crowds that clogged the first two floors.

He tapped a knuckle on the door to 618, and seconds later the door snapped open and Jeff yanked him inside. His back to the door, Jensen was face to face with Jeff--shirtless, barefoot, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, just barely clinging to his hips. "How the hell did you get this--" Jensen's words were muffled by Jeff's mouth on his, the taste of him so damn welcome after the weeks apart. Jeff moved to suck on the corner of Jensen's jaw and Jensen tipped his head back, spied a zipped-up purple suitcase that was definitely not Jeff's. "Ahhh, yeah." Jensen gasped, trying to get his breath, his thoughts in order. "This room?"

"Mmmm." Jeff pulled back far enough to start unbuttoning Jensen's shirt. "Friend from the crew of _Accidental Husband_. She and her girlfriend are here for the convention." Jensen could see now that there were two beds, one rumpled and one untouched.

Jeff's warm hands pushed Jensen's shirt off his shoulders and Jensen arched his back into the touch, slipped his hands down to undo his pants. "So, uh, we're borrowing a room from two hot lesbians?"

"Exactly." Jeff flashed his wicked grin and tugged down Jensen's pants.

"My boots, I gotta get them off." Jensen stumbled over his jeans as he pulled them off, immensely glad for boot-cut denim and stretchy boxer-briefs.

"No." Jeff shook his head once and pulled his own pants off, letting them pool on the floor of the hallway. "I'm planning to fuck you with your boots on, boy. You got a problem with that?"

"What if I do?" Jensen moved past Jeff, brushing his cock against Jeff's hip as he walked, until he was between Jeff and the bed.

He let the feeling of looking silly in boots and socks and nothing else fall away and sauntered backwards, his eyes locked on Jeff's. "What're you gonna do?"

"I think that if you're as hungry for this as I am you'd let me fuck you in heels, much less boots."

Jensen quirked up one eyebrow and shook his head, taking another hip-shot step back towards the bed. "Man's gotta draw the line somewhere."

"I'll draw you a line," Jeff growled. Two long steps, and he was in Jensen's space, the heat of his body radiating the musky spice of his cologne into Jensen's indrawn breath.

The familiar scent spun through Jensen's head, and he couldn't play anymore, couldn't act anymore around one of the few people who knew him without his masks. "Do it." He scrambled back on the bed, awkward as it was with the weight of his boots slowing him down, until his head met the pillows. He pulled his knees up and planted the worn heels of his boots on the sheets, opening himself to Jeff.

"God," Jeff breathed. Jensen watched between his legs as Jeff climbed on the bed. His chest hovered over Jensen's head as he reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Jensen had a moment to wonder whether they were borrowing some kind of lesbian lube, too, before he recognized the bottle as being the one Jeff usually kept in his travel kit.

He cupped his hands over Jeff's shoulders while Jeff prepared him with the lube, circular strokes around his hole that made his breath quicken, made his cock strain closer to his belly. Jensen kept his hands braced on Jeff's arms as Jeff pushed inside, and as his body relaxed to accept Jeff's cock the word on his mind was _home_. Even in a borrowed hotel room in San Diego, Jeff meant home. Two more years of _Supernatural_ to get through, two more years if they were lucky, and then he was never doing a series in Vancouver again.

He gasped as Jeff pulled out and slid inside again. "Wanna be with you."

"You are." Jeff ducked his head and licked a stripe along Jensen's collar bone.

"I mean--" Jensen pushed his hips up to meet Jeff's. "Always. Always."

Jeff closed his eyes and held still, the muscles in his arms trembling under Jensen's hands.

"Jeff?"

"I don't want to come yet," Jeff husked out. "I'm just--right--so close."

"So let go." Jensen rubbed his thumbs over Jeff's skin and then raised his feet up, gently dug his boot heels into the flesh of Jeff's ass. "Come on."

Jeff's head jerked up at the sharp pressure behind him and his hips twitched forward. He thrust deeper inside Jensen and then pulled out most of the way and pumped in more shallowly, glancing across Jensen's prostate with the head of his cock on every stroke. Jensen would have been embarrassed at the sound he made, the little whimper of need, but when Jeff wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock he couldn't care about anything else.

He let go of Jeff's arms and held onto his own knees instead, arching his hips up into Jeff's, the stimulation inside and out pushing him as close to the edge as Jeff sounded, his ragged breaths gusting across Jensen's sweat-soaked chest. He shuddered as he came, pushing his heels harder into Jeff's ass, and Jeff shouted, came with a warm rush inside Jensen. Jensen's boot-heavy feet dropped to the mattress with a double thump and they lay together, panting in the silence.

The air conditioning clicked on and cool air filled the room, kicking up goosebumps all over Jensen's body. He pulled Jeff closer, wrapped his arms around Jeff's broad back.

"Rings would be too obvious," Jensen said, looking at the ceiling and struggling to swallow against his heart beating high in his throat. "What, um." He licked his lips. "What would you think about getting another tattoo?"

Jeff's answering kiss drove away every trace of chill.


End file.
